In work vehicles in the form of tractors, providing a compact design and ensuring adequate fuel capacity by placing a fuel tank under a step on which the operator in a driver's seat places his or her feet is known (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-45991).
The tractor in Patent Document 1 has disadvantages in that a complex structure is used to support the fuel tank and that adequate rigidity cannot be provided with a simple structure.